Two-sided drop leaf tables have been known for many years. Three-sided drop leaf tables have also been known.
A conventional drop leaf table includes a central or main table top with opposing leaves on opposite sides of the table top. The leaves are hinged to the main portion so that they can be moved between a raised position, wherein the leaves are coplanar with the table top, and a lowered position, wherein the leaves extend substantially 90.degree. downwardly from the respective edges of the table top. In the lowered position, the leaves reside below and substantially inwardly from the edges of the top, due to the inwardly spaced pivot axes of the connecting hinges.
A four-sided drop leaf table having a continuous perimeter edge has been commonly considered by wood workers and furniture craftsmen to be impossible to make, since the adjacent leaf corners would interfere with one another in the raised and/or lowered positions. Four-sided tables having a pivotal leaf on each side have been known. However, such tables are not a true drop leaf, since the pivot axes of the connecting hinges are located at the extreme edge of the main portion of the table, whereby the leaves reside below and outwardly from the edge of the main portion when in the lowered position. Also, such tables do not have a continuous perimeter edge.
Tables having different heights have also been known. For example, a dining table conventionally has a height of approximately 30 inches, while a coffee table has a conventional height of approximately 18-3/4 inches. However, it has not been known before to provide a table having an adjustable height, so that a single table can function both as a low profile coffee table and a raised dining table.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a four-sided drop leaf table.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a four-sided drop leaf table which can be changed from a square shape to a round shape by raising the four leaves from a lowered position to a raised position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a four-sided drop leaf table which can be changed from a rectangular shape to an oval shape by raising the four leaves from a lowered position to a raised position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a table having an adjustable height.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a table which can be raised and lowered to serve as a coffee table and a dining table.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a four-sided drop leaf table which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.